Rules when the Vongola and GoM meet
by flamecrash
Summary: Title says it all. Tsunayoshi had to go do something to contain the madness known as his guardians and friends the GoM. Fed up, he decided to scribbles rules to keep him sane. Trying to make this a crack fic T.T (Chapter re-written)


**Ok me admit, me a bit stressed and trying to write something half decent.**

**First time attempting to write crack here~**

**If you have any excellent ideas on rules please do not hesitate to share~ ^w^ me won't eat you~ XD**

* * *

Rules when the Vongola and GoM meet each other.

Please follow these rules to prevent mass chaos, horrible and scarred minds as well as World War III.

_~Vongola Decimo._

1) Reborn and Akashi must _**NEVER **_plan something together.

Tsuna or Vongola Decimo as many put it was finally fed up. Why couldn't his guardians and/or friends be anyone sane?! Nooo Vongola made it a requirement that a person had to be insane just to get in! Who on earth would destroy one restaurant and three car parks just to apprehend one damn small group?! Oh wait, his guardians would, they didn't do anything half-assed.

Tsuna sobbed as he slammed his face on his paperwork filled desk, forget spending money to buy guns and box weapons, why don't they just drown the intruders in a sea of papers? They had PLENTY to spare and frankly he was tired of it!

Just then a light bulb appeared, why didn't he just go and take a break? Tsuna scribbled down his plans for an unofficial day-no, week off. Reborn wouldn't be back in around that time and he had finished enough paperwork that wouldn't pile up too quickly anytime soon. As he decided to put his plan in action after two days, he never noticed a certain red-headed guest overhearing his loud rant.

Reborn snickered as he shut his phone, that dame-student of his never learned. Although, what the red head on the other line suggested was fairly amusing and besides its suitable punishment for trying to escape work. Reborn twirled his sideburns as he entered the private jet, secretly planning his mental trauma extension while chuckling darkly.

Tsuna felt a shiver go up his spine as he sat down on the couch opposite to his university friend, now boss of his own family, Akashi. "What do I owe this visit to Seijuro?" Akashi chuckled "Do I need a reason Tsunayoshi? You sound rather displeased. A bad day?" Not at all, the tenth boss thought. Its not as if you're not glaring at me with a glint in your eyes promising sadistic pain making me feel uncomfortable, not at all!

"Perhaps you're right. Pardon me then, I'll be off to sleep." If only he turned around as he left, he would see evidence of his foreboding pain accompanying a wide smirk.

Tsuna woke up when he heard something slam on something that sounded like his desk. The brunette scrambled awake "I'm doing work Reborn really!" Tsuna looked around, that was odd. Wasn't he in his room just now? Gokudera stepped in looking rather concerned "Jyuudaime are you feeling alright?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, his hyper intuition was sounding off and it was directed towards Gokudera. "No I'm fine Hayato. What did you come in for?"

The storm guardian actually looked a bit confused "Jyuudaime you called me here to finalize the plans to make gay marriage legal throughout the world right?" Tsuna gaped at him "WHAT?! Why would I do that?! More precise how did I managed to pull that off?!" Gokudera continued "Well just the other day you and the president Obama," "WHO ON EARTH IS THAT?!" "became friends and you spouted that off saying it was your life dream-" "SAY WHAT?!" "And the president decided to help you."

Tsuna's brain stopped working for a second, he was sure his loud exclaims were heard throughout the mansion, thinking it couldn't get any worse 'Gokudera' decided to smile and add on "Well as expected of Jyuudaime to pull of something so large scale! Just like how you managed to create animal marriage too!" "HUH?!" "Leon and Natsu _are _getting married next week Jyuudaime! I'm sure you were worried about the legality of this matter, as expected of Jyuudaime to be so caring!"

Tsuna didn't hear the rest of what his storm had to say and promptly blacked out, it just a dream! A bad bad dream! As soon as Tsuna fainted, 'Gokudera' smirked as the illusion came off, revealing a sadistically grinning adult hitman. "Was that satisfying?" Akashi smirked as he entered the room, his arms folded in his haori. "Yes it was. The illusion was splendid as well, Don Akashi."

"Yes it was a collaboration between the two mist guardians, it seemed even Tsunayoshi was not aware of it, considering he didn't see through it." Reborn smirked and patted the Leon-corder "And it was recorded here, would you like to view it with a drink?" The hitman asked with mock sweetness which was replied in kind "Most definitely."

2) Letting Mukuro, Kise and Aomine plan a prank is prohibited, anyone strong or capable enough to break up the discussion, please do so for the love of all things sane.

Mukuro found out in a pleasant way that he was not the only prankster and rather insane one in the group. The pineapple head illusionist was walking down the hall at night on the day the Generation of Miracles decided to drop by when he heard hushed whispers coming from and unused room. Curious he stepped into it and felt two figure start in shock and relaxed when they found out who it was.

"Kufufufu. What do you think you're doing in here?" Kise started flailing his hands around until Aomine clamped a hand over Kise's mouth. "Just planning something interesting on certain people." he replied care-freely.

"Oh? How interesting. Enlighten me on the details." Aomine smirked, sensing a possible ally in what he was planning on doing and immediately explained "Oh, Kufufufu~ A most interesting thing you've planned there. I know a better way to execute it too." Kise eyes gleamed with curiosity "You do Mukuro-chi?"

"Kufufufu~ Oh yes, just listen for a second…." If anyone stepped into the room at that time would have ran away at the sight of the trio with wide smirks on their faces.

Tsuna decided it was not a good day, he felt his intuition going haywire and the murderous aura seeping through the room next to him was not a good sign either. He found out why when the moment he stepped out of the room he was ambushed with glue and feathers but that didn't seem so bad compared to Akashi who had been dunked with chocolate and a small tiny cherry resting on top of the don's head. Tsuna wanted to admit it looked cute but he preferred his head on his shoulders, thank you very much.

In fact, he only knew very little people who had the gall to pull this off. "U-umm Seijuro….?" The heterochromatic teen glared at Tsuna that was so intense, it could melt a wall "My scissors are missing, I'm covered with sticky substance and my bathroom had been locked. Do not even begin to ask if I'm alright. Plus," the red headed teen's eye drifted towards a security camera "My pride had been damaged. _I'm going to slaughter them..!_"

Tsuna gulped, if Reborn came right now he would be split between who was scarier, Reborn would have hit him for acting scared but damn it this was scary so screw that lesson "Y-You could borrow my shower first, its still open…." Akashi gave a sickening sweet smile "Thank you I would also appreciate it if you could direct me to the nearest pair of garden shears." Tsuna nodded nervously but got the feeling that the shears would be stained red soon.

The three pranksters were in the surveillance room laughing their butts off, not hearing their impending doom. "D-did…y-you see Akashi-chi! Haha! He looked so shocked!" Kise said in-between breaths, Aomine cackled and replay that part over again, focusing on their leader's shocked face while taking a few more pictures of it. Meanwhile Mukuro was snapping photo's of Tsuna's shocked face and feather outfit.

"Pfft! Aomine-chi look at this!" Kise quickly typed in the caption 'mudman' and 'fresh chicken' while adding confetti in the background causing the three to fall into breathless laughter again. "Ah~ That was a good laugh! Too bad we didn't set up in time to do Tetsu's or heck maybe Midorima! Man that skylark prick would have been good too!" "Kufufu~ You'll have many chances not to worry~" Mukuro said with assurance and the other two grinned at him.

"_No you won't if you have your life cut off now_." Aomine and Kise let out a startled squeak as Akashi appeared with a sweet smile and a humongous garden shears with a meek Tsuna tagging along. "Thank you for guiding me Tsunayoshi. Now then, since you like food so much, how should I _cook_ you?"

The following scene was so gory Tsuna really didn't get much sleep afterwards especially with the screams and yelps with crashing left and right, Tsuna really was more concerned about the collateral damage since he did ask the red head not to kill them hopefully his words got through somehow. Akashi came out looking satisfied but still terrifying with blood splat on his face. "Tonight's meal would include a diced yellow duck, roasted pig with a tint of blue and for desert, sliced pineapple and pineapple juice. Look forward to it Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shivered and made a huge mental note to tell the cooks not to let Akashi into the kitchen lest he finds something questionable in his food.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me how it is~**

**(I have a horrible sense of crack don't i? T.T)**


End file.
